


Desire

by bucciaratissun



Series: Monster husbands [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Obsession, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratissun/pseuds/bucciaratissun
Summary: A wife of an orc, you find yourself gradually submitting to your beast of a husband despite your desire to keep him away.Please consider the tags before reading.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Monster husbands [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071155
Comments: 14
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SO SORRY! This is just pure filth. Please proceed carefully!

“You’re such a slut.” Bucky growled in your ear lowly, abusing your tight and warm cunt as he pounded into you roughly, nearly making you scream. “You like orc cocks so much, huh? You like it when an orc breeds you, you fucking bitch? Yeah, you do… shit… haah.” He bit your earlobe, drawing one more moan from you, and then thrusted even deeper. “My sweet human whore.”

A thrill of pleasure ran the course of your body, causing you to arch into him, your eyes rolled back inside your skull as you cummed again, screaming his name. Fuck, Bucky was destroying your pussy so well you were opening your legs willingly each time he came back home. You could never even imagine you’d be getting off on him forcing himself on you, his pretty little wifey whom he claimed not so long ago. Bucky loved fucking you into submission with his monstrous cock, showing you your place over and over again. Despite you trying to tell yourself how gross and beast-like he was, you kept cumming beneath your orc with your legs spread wide, your cunt full of his thick sticky seed. He was going to knock you up real soon if he didn’t do it already.

Unable to speak from overstimulation, you were mewling with that “fucked-silly” expression on your face, and the orc smirked, his big calloused fingers pinching your sensitive nipples. He loved a sight of you, his lovely human bitch with his cum leaking down your thighs. Nothing was better than a thought of you completely ruined by him. You were so sweet, so innocent with that embarrassed face of yours when Bucky touched you for the first time, watching you look at him with disgust and fear. Corrupting you every damn night when he was pouring lots of his cum inside your tight little cunt was something he could never grow tired of.

“Open your mouth, sweetheart.” He growled, and you obeyed, melting from the gentle pet name he gave you. Your mouth was so little compared to him, your tongue too as Bucky licked it, mimicking human kiss and sticking his huge tongue between you lips, his kiss so wet and sloppy as he practically ate you. “You like that, little slut? Who’s better at kissing, an orc or your pathetic human boys?”

“You are.” You managed to moan into his mouth, sucking his tongue and feeling your pussy twitching.

“Good girl.” The orc purred as you licked his canines willingly and coiled your arms around his neck, your breasts pressed into his wide chest. “You gotta bear my kids, sweetheart. A whole lot of them, yeah?”

Knowing Bucky wanted you to answer, you kissed his jaw and mewled, “Yes, I’m gonna give birth to nice little orcs. I wanna be pregnant… mm… r-right now.”

His eyes suddenly grew warm at your confession when you panted, licking his saliva from your lips. He made you say those words before, but your had never sounded as sincere as now with your eyes hazy from pleasure, your pussy still convulsing close to his cock that slowly became hard again.

“You humans are so damn fertile. I’m sure I knocked you up already.” The orc hummed, his enormously huge hand caressing your lovely curves. “Happy to be an orc’s whore, are you? Full with my dirty cum, pregnant, laying on top of me, some heathen… Shit, I love you so much, you bitch.”

With that he had sank into your cunt again, molding it into the shape of his cock and groaning from the intense pleasure your warm human body was giving him. Your loud moan was music to his ears when you tried riding him, but you were too spent, almost breathless again, and Bucky quickly rolled over, getting on top of you. You smiled weakly at him when you reached out to touch his lips in a gentle, loving little kiss. Fuck, that along with a thought of you finally accepting him as your mate was almost enough to make Bucky cum.

Letting out a low gutteral sound, he pounded into you with ferocity, burying himself in your overworked cunt. The orc imagined you with a round belly, your full breasts leaking with milk, your little human body aching from carrying his heavy children. He’d be coming back home every day to find you complaining about babies moving and kicking inside you, and he’d be kissing your belly until you felt good, spreading your legs so Bucky would massage the walls of your pussy with his tongue. The thought of you, such beautiful, lovely human woman bearing his kids was making him fuck you relentlessly until you were crying softly beneath him, pressing your forehead to his solid shoulder as you clinged to him, your legs crossed behind his back to keep your mate closer.

With his stamina that could make him go for hours, Bucky kept fucking you until late night, soaking the new bed sheets you put today. He calmed down only when you milked his heavy balls dry, your swollen pussy a mess as the orc pumped more and more of his cum in your womb. You’d nearly pass out if he didn’t stop at one moment.

Exhaling loudly, the orc brushed his dark disheveled hair - a nice present from his human grandmother - away from his face and gulped down the wine you left for him on the table. Coming back home had never been better with his wife waiting for him in his bed, her eyes pleading him to fuck her. Despite your stubbornness in the morning when you still refused to behave like a proper wife, Bucky knew you were falling for him, your pussy drenched every time he pulled your skirt up. Once you were growing heavy with his children inside your belly, you’d finally accept your place. Anyway, you’d become a wife of some weak human bastard, so why wasting away a chance to bear kids of someone way superior than a human man?

Leaning closer to you, Bucky did that filthy thing with his tongue you called “a kiss” again, loving the way your little wet mouth felt. Licking its insides and your kitten tongue made him feel warm and nice.

“You’re so pretty, woman.” Bucky said, and your face grew hot momentarily, making him chuckle. “What, didn’t your people call you pretty? Then I will.” You tried covering your face, ashamed, but he took your arm away and kept licking your mouth until you relaxed and started sucking his tongue. “Huh, I want my children to have your face, wifey. Bet half of the tribe gonna fell in love with them.”

You clinged to him, both ashamed and pleased, and mewled as the orc stroked your back carefully despite having enough strength to smash you with just one hand. Becoming an orc’s mate was something parents used as a means of scaring children into behaving, and at first you were utterly repulsed by the creature that called himself your husband. But now… it felt like you just took your place.

The more he was pleasing you in bed, the more you submitted, becoming more and more eager to appease your husband. It went as far as rushing to bed when you heard Bucky coming back home and spreading your legs wide to show him your leaking cunt. He made such a slut out of you, ready to ride him, suck him off, let him pump his seed into your womb while you orgasmed multiple times, moaning beneath him like a cheap whore. You could do nothing as you dreamed of your orc claiming you over and over again until he’d make you have his kids. Shit, you were corrupted to the point you wanted to give birth to lovely little orc kids so bad.

“Bucky, do you love me?” You suddenly whispered, drawing his attention as he stared at you, surprised.

It was the first time you asked. It didn’t matter to you before what feelings the orc had for you.

“Of course I do.” He said, his large warm hand on your belly as he kissed you loudly. “I can’t stop cumming in you, you sweet little thing. I know you humans like serenades and poems and all this shit, but nothing proves orc’s love better than a good fuck.”

You were terribly embarrassed, but strangly relieved at his words as Bucky drew you closer, wrapping you in his arms. Getting up from his bed, he carried you like a bride across the room, moving to the little spring right at the back of the house. As the orc grabbed a handful of towels roughly, ruining a perfect pile you folded this morning, you rolled your eyes as he chuckled.

“Yeah, I get it, wifey. But let’s have you all nice and clean before I’ll put you to sleep.”

“Put me to sleep? I hope you’re not gonna sing me a lullaby. My ears gonna bleed.” You grunted, causing the orc to laugh heartily.

“No, woman. I’m gonna fill your cunt and let you sleep in my arms, that’s how we put our women to sleep.”

“You’re such a brute.”

“That I am, wifey.”

As he hummed, carrying you in his arms despite your protests, Bucky thought of all the goods things that were to happen once you would submit to him completely, and then smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need a bucket of holy water 🙈 PLEASE PROCEED CAREFULLY! This it the filthiest filth!

“Please, please Bucky, harder.” You whined, shaking your hips desperately as his huge finger was penetrating your twitching pussy. “Ohh shit, yes, like that, like that!”

Bucky growled lowly, licking his lips at the sight of his heavy pregnant wife spreading her legs wide to let him fuck her with his finger. Your belly was so nice and round just as he imagined - the midwife said you were carrying at least two of his children, and the thought of you bearing his pretty orc babies could make Bucky rock hard every time. Shit, he wanted to pound your sweet swollen pussy so bad, but refrained, knowing he could easily hurt you and your unborn kids. However, he trained you so well you practically begged Bucky to fuck you, luring him into your embrace with your gentle, plump body, your breasts so much bigger than before, full of your milk. Your dear husband was addicted to it. It became a routine as he could come to you any time, tug on the fabric of your dress to put your breasts on display and keep licking them until you cummed with his hand in your pants.

“Hey honey, show me that stupid bitch face of yours.” The orc growled in your ear, massaging your walls with his finger and making your eyes rolk back into your skull as he abused your g-spot particularly hard. “Fuck, you’re such a bitch. Like that? Like to be an orc’s cocksleeve?”

You mewled, biting your lips and cumming from Bucky pumping his finger so nice and deep into your cunt. Your pussy started convulsing, sucking his finger in, your walls clenching it tightly and causing the orc to laugh as he fucked you through your orgasm, enjoying your silly face. Nothing could be better than seeing his knocked up wife with a huge belly orgasming from his finger alone.

“Still can’t believe what a slut you became.” Bucky smirked as you opened your mouth, pleading him for a wet sloppy kiss. “You’d be bouncing on my cock the whole day if I let you.”

It was damn true since you found your body changing, your pussy often wet, needy, and your own touches were not bringing you enough pleasure to calm you down. Lately, since your belly grew so big, you couldn’t even play with your cunt, making you desperate for your orc’s touch. Luckily for you, now Bucky was home much more often, taking care of his pregnant wife’s needs. Now he was wrecking your body, making you orgasm again and again while he kept licking your mouth and fingering you to ease your ache.

But it wasn’t enough. Not now when all you were thinking was riding him, his monstrous cock filling your used cunt to the brim, and Bucky knew it. You couldn’t imagine how proud he was to have you in state of heat all the time.

“Want me to fuck your asshole, huh? Come on, I know you love having my cum in your ass.” He kissed you, filling your mouth with his huge tongue and swirling it around lazily as his fingers found your lovely puckered hole. “Then I’m going to eat your poor pussy out. Sounds good, you slut?”

“Yeshh,” you mumbled with Bucky’s tongue in your mouth again, sucking it and enjoying the taste of his saliva. Slipping from the chair where the orc fucked you with his finger standinging on his knees, you quickly stripped him of that pathetic loincloth he wore at home.

Of course, he was already hard, his long fat cock touching your round belly, dirtying your gentle skin with his precum. Once Bucky reached out to the little bottle of some slimy herbal liquid, he grinned at you, carefully making you turn and laying you on your side on the fur covering the floor. He worked your cute little asshole well, leaving it gaping open after each time he fucked your tight ass, but he didn’t want you to feel any pain now, so the orc started fingering your hole, rubbing some lube into it. Your ass twitched, asking for more, and Bucky smirked. He loved that sounds your hole was making when he fucked it rhythmically with his finger, making you whine.

“Didn’t think you gonna be so weak to anal.” The orc laughed, poinding your ass to prepare your for something much bigger than his finger, his cock brushing against your plump buttocks. Your pregnant body was growing bigger, and he adored it, kissing your belly, feeling your fat ass under his palms, your breasts making him aroused every time he saw your big swollen nipples through your clothes. He imagined your nice and warm body after he’d knock you up and force to give birth to his babies several times, and his cock became so hard it was almost painful.

Growling, he carefully slipped inside your ass when he decided you are prepared enough and felt your tight anus tensing, milking him hard right from the start. Shit, listening to your moans while having his arm on your heavy belly made Bucky too aroused. He was going to have a hard time not to fill your ass with his seed too soon.

___________

“Feeling better, sweetheart?” The orc muttered quietly while caressing your belly with his rough, calloused palms. He had already wiped your body clean and made a massage of your tiny little feet - it was harder and harder to walk for you, carying such heavy weight. Bucky hoped you would deliver him three pretty babies real soon.

“Yes.” You replied tiredly with a smile and gave him the finger point to make Bucky crawl closer to you. “Tell me you love me, honey.”

“Your human things again.” He chuckled as he licked your lips, enjoying the way you smell. “I love you so fucking much I’m gonna knock you up right after you give birth to my kids. You gonna spend your whole life with your belly heavy with babies. Sounds nice to you, sweetheart?”

You mewled, squeezing your eyes shut and rubbing your face against his chest like a little kitten. Bucky smiled wide at the sight of you, cuddling with his beloved wife and kissing your forehead as he listened to your soft breathing. Surprisingly, he learnt how to be gentle with a human woman relatively fast, knowing well where to slap you, where to caress tenderly, and where to kiss. Shit, he loved your human kisses. Your tiny kitten tongue licking the insides of his monstrous mouth made Bucky melt.

As if you sensed him thinking of that, you opened your eyes and put your hand on the back of his neck, urging him to lean closer.

“Open your mouth.” You said, watching Bucky purring with delight as he parted his chapped lips, showing you his huge tongue. Throwing your arms around his wide neck, you slowly started licking his canines, letting your saliva mix with his while you thoroughly wrapped your tongue around his sharp fang. As you kept inspecting his mouth, Bucky felt his cock spring to life.

Fuck, you really were the best wife he could ever have.


End file.
